


mistletoe kisses

by RonnieMinor



Series: Spirit of the Season - Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve. There’s mistletoe. There’s kissing. None of it happens quite how anyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: 'Mistletoe' and 'Awkward'.
> 
> So this is kind of angsty-awkward at the start? But I promise it’s shameless fluff by the end XD Oh, and this is set the same year as canon, but after S2 in kind of canon-divergence thingy where Lydia and Jackson have broken up (but are still friends).

They all end up at Derek’s apartment on Christmas Eve, although exactly _how_ they wind up going there is something of a mystery. Danny strongly suspects Stiles might have had something to do with it, but because he knows not to question a good thing, he’s wise enough not to mention this. And it _is_ a good thing. For starters, Derek’s apartment is ridiculously spacious and comfortable, with a huge lounge and enough couches for the entire pack to be able to sit down. Not only that, but the Alpha also orders in a ridiculous amount of food – enough to feed either a small army, or a few teenage werewolves – _and_ he buys them alcohol. 

Danny sticks to beer, because he’s had a Christmas hangover before and he’s got no desire to do it again. By the looks of things, some of the others aren’t being as restrained. When Jackson comes over to him, his breath reeking of vodka and coke, Danny knows it’s only the werewolf tolerance keeping his friend from being passed out on the floor. 

‘Remind me why we hang out with these freaks?’ Jackson says, sounding totally bored. Danny rolls his eyes, seeing past his best friend’s façade easily. 

‘We’re hanging out with ‘these freaks’ because _you_ are part of their pack’, he says. ‘And that means you’re a freak too, so don’t even bother pretending like you don’t want to be here.’ 

Jackson punches him in the arm. It doesn’t hurt in the slightest. Danny calls him a jerk anyway, because bickering has been a part of his friendship with Jackson since the very beginning. Things like that aren’t going to change, even if his best friend _is_ a werewolf these days. 

They both freeze as Stiles says, ‘Heads up guys, it’s time to kiss and make out!’ from the other side of the room. 

Jackson is the first to recover. ‘What’re you talking about, Stilinski?’ he snarls. Stiles – to his credit – doesn’t skip a beat, just points above their heads. 

‘Mistletoe, man. You’ve got to pucker up – it’s the rules of Christmas.’ 

Danny shakes his head, hoping nobody’s listening too hard to the racing beat of his heart. ‘Stiles, come on, this is ridiculous.’ 

Jackson nods. ‘Yeah. We’re friends. We shouldn’t have to kiss just because we’re under some stupid mistletoe.’ 

Stiles shrugs. ‘You kind of do though. I mean, I kissed Scott.’ 

‘I had to kiss Erica and Allison’, Lydia adds. ‘I didn’t make a fuss, even when I had to kiss _you_.’ And yeah, that’s not going to help anything, especially not as by this time the whole pack’s looking at them. Everyone moves in closer and Danny starts to feel like all the air’s rapidly leaving the room. Worse than that though, he can also see that Jackson’s starting to get angry. 

‘Derek, can you tell them to quit it’, Jackson says angrily, a statement rather than a request. Derek raises an eyebrow and takes a long look at the two of them, his eyes lingering on Danny as if he’s reading him like an open book (he probably is). Then he shrugs. 

‘It’s just a kiss’, he says mildly, making it patently obvious that he’s not going to give them any support on this. Danny’s not sure whether he should be grateful or ashamed. 

Jackson, by contrast, looks furious. ‘This is _pathetic_ ’, he spits. Danny reaches out to him carefully, laying a gentle hand on his arm. 

‘It’s ok’, he says quietly. ‘Let’s just… get it over with, yeah?’ He tries not to feel hurt when Jackson shoots him an ugly look, knowing it’s just Jackson on the defensive, lashing out. He’s surprised though, when instead of saying something nasty, his friend sort deflates, all the anger in him disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

‘Yeah, ok’, Jackson mutters. And then he’s kissing Danny, a clumsy, hard press of mouths that lasts barely any time at all. He’s gone before Danny has a chance to say a word, forcing his way through everyone else, ignoring the wolf-whistles and laughter that follow him. Danny watches him go and has no idea what to do next. 

‘Talk to him’, Lydia says, appearing at his elbow out of nowhere. When he gives her a look, she rolls her eyes. ‘Come _on_ Danny, you know as well as I do that he’s just sulking right now. And you _also_ know that when he acts like this, it means he’s got something on his mind. So go and talk to him.’ 

Danny bites his lip, then nods, knowing that Lydia’s right – as always. He gives her a quick hug and heads outside, unable to suppress a grin as he overhears Stiles explaining to Derek about the significance of mistletoe in Norse mythology. But when he finds Jackson on Derek’s balcony, the smile falls right off his face at the sight of his friend’s hunched shoulders. 

‘You ok?’ he asks. ‘You seem really bothered about this.’ 

He’s expecting a few things; Jackson’s probably going to flip him the finger, or launch into a massive rant about how much he hates this stupid pack, or just sulkily ignore him for a little bit. The absolute _last_ thing he’s expecting is for Jackson to turn around, stride up to him, cup his hands round Danny’s jaw, then kiss him like he’s a thirsty man in the desert and Danny’s an oasis. Not that Danny’s complaining about the insistent lips against his, or Jackson’s strong fingers pressing warmly against his face. 

He feels dazed when they break apart. ‘I… I wasn’t expecting that’, he says breathlessly. Jackson shrugs. 

‘Sorry’, he says, not sounding in the least bit sorry at all. ‘It’s just… that’s how I _wanted_ our first kiss to go. Not some stupid thing under the mistletoe with everyone watching.’ 

‘Mistletoe is significant in Norse mythology’, Danny says, because his brain really isn’t functioning all that well right now. Jackson looks at him strangely. He smiles and shakes his head. ‘Sorry. Stiles was talking about it.’ Then he takes a deep breath and looks his friend in the eye, heart hammering in his chest. ‘So… it seems like you might like me.’ 

Jackson nods. ‘It does, doesn’t it?’ he says softly. ‘Is that ok?’ 

Danny smiles at him, small and warm and happy. He nods slowly, wondering how he explains that he’s wanted this for a long, _long_ time; how he’d given up on this ever being a possibility ages ago. And in the end, he decides there’s no way he _can_ explain himself now, so he just carries on smiling. 

‘It’s definitely ok’, he says, pulling Jackson close for another kiss. ‘More than ok, in fact.’ 

Inside, the clock strikes twelve. Danny can hear everyone shouting and laughing, and he’s smiling as he and Jackson carry on kissing. ‘Merry Christmas’, he breathes into Jackson’s mouth. ‘Merry Christmas.’ 

Then he lets Jackson pull him even closer and they don’t speak again for a long, long while.


End file.
